Aqueous solid compositions give a refreshing feeling at the time of application to skin and the like and give a less sticky feeling and a smoother and drier feeling after use than oleaginous solid compositions, and therefore, various goods containing aqueous solid compositions for cosmetics and the like have been proposed and put on the market.
As aqueous solid compositions, an oil-in-water type solid cosmetic for makeup containing water, fatty acid soap, oil, and powder (Patent Document 1), and a stick-shaped aqueous cosmetic (Patent Document 2) containing alkyl and/or alkenyl oligo glycoside, an oleaginous substance, and a nonionic emulsifier have been conventionally proposed.
Furthermore, examples of aqueous solid compositions include aqueous gel compositions. As additives for obtaining the aqueous gels, various compounds, such as a polymer gelator and a low molecular weight gelator, have been proposed. In recent years, for example, a low molecular weight lipid peptide gelator that has a high level of living body safety and is expected to be applied to, for example, a biomedical material has been proposed.